Bestrewed Insides
Bestrewed Insides is the fifty-second fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eighth one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background Albert Presto had appeared by the police headquarters to explain what Elena's "timeshare" was about". She had signed a contract with Sammy Champan to enter the timeshare and spend a week there with Alan Smith for his birthday. She had taken 10,000 dollars from the money Alan had saved for years because she had seen business. A flaw in the contract allowed her to buy the cottage and as an estate agent she could rate it at a higher price and then sell it, getting a good profit, and also giving the 10,000 dollars back to her husband with even more money. However, after paying, she discovered that the cottage did not even exist as well as Sammy Chapman and she had wasted ten thousand dollars for nothing. Alan claimed to have understood what had happened and asked everyone to leave his office. Days later, Lindsey Vain said hi to the player and right after seeing her, Evan Day wanted to leave with the player. Lindsey told him that he wasn't going to talk to the player about "that", most presumably what he had done during the yoga case. She said Evan needed some rest and she took the player to Roosevelt Park to spend a nice sunny day there. As soon as they arrived, she started talking about what Evan had done but she was interrupted by an explosion. Before knowing what the gossip was about, the player rushed to make sure everybody was ok. The only victim who died in the explosion was a homeless man called Theodore Kennedy. The witnesses, three children, ended up leading the investigation to new clues. The aunt of Mick, one of the kids, became one of the suspects and she told the team that Theodore had killed Mick's parents in a robbery so now she was taking care of him. Camilla, another kid, said that before the explosion, she had seen a woman with red and blonde hair and a man in a camo outfit with a moustache. Lindsey felt like she had seen the woman before. The man in the camo outfit appeared later and it turned out to be Tyler Wive, the army lieutenant who had argued with Evan on the phone after a previous case. He said he had received a bomb alert from the bomber themselves, and he wanted to join the investigation to catch the criminal. After he learnt who the victim was, he said that he knew him. Theodore had been a drug dealer and he had been investigated some years before but in the trial the judge let him free. One of his accomplices, Walter Jude, was also taken to Court and got away with his crimes just like Theodore. With this new clue, Tyler suggested going to Walter Jude's apartment to find out more about the victim but they only found out that Walter and Nataly (one of the witnesses children) were good friends. After that, the team met Ximena Rodeland at the park, who had been a suspect in the barber case. Her parrot had been poisoned by Dr. Cyanide and it turned out that Harry Clover had also had chances to poison John the parrot. The case finally reached its climax after watching an army footage and arresting Walter Jude for the murder, Theodore's former crime partner. Walter killed Theodore because the gun with which he killed Mick's parents while burgling the house used to belong to him, so the police mistook him for the burglar and murderer and he went to jail. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole by Judge Randy Pagosh, as Judge Esteban Gonzalez was still absent. After the trial, Tyler Wive just said goodbye to the team and left. Evan also appeared to make sure the player didn't learn about his secret but Lindsey dropped the beans and confessed that Evan had asked her out on Valentine's. He was really ashamed at first but Lindsey told him everything was ok and that he shouldn't worry because it was normal. The next day Linda Farren called the police headquarters to talk to Evan. They both exchanged love words and Evan confessed that he had asked Lindsey out. Linda didn't even need to hear the full sentence to understand what was going on but she was ok with it as she only cared about Evan's happiness. Evan just couldn't miss the chance he'd been given and asked Linda whether Harry Clover was Dr. Cyanide or not. Victim *'Theodore Kennedy' (His body exploded and his insides were spread all over a soccer field.) Murder Weapon *'Grenade' Killer *'Walter Jude' Suspects Nataly Heldman (Witness) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook Suspect's appearance: - Camilla D'oeuvre (Young girl) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect uses oil Suspect's appearance: - Mick Tarantino (Boy) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses oil Suspect's appearance: - Ann Tarantino (Mick's aunt) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect uses oil - The suspect has been in jail Suspect's appearance: - Walter Jude (Firearms expert) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect use oil - The suspect has been in jail Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer can cook *The killer uses oil *The killer has been in jail *The killer has green eyes *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' A childish game *Investigate Roosevelt Park (Clues: Brain, Stomach, Piece of fabric) *Analyze Victim's insides (15:00:00) *Examine Piece of fabric (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (8:00:00) *Ask Camilla what she saw *Talk to the girl who reported the murder *Interrogate the little boy *Investigate Mick's house (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Torn letter) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Threatening letter) *Ask Mick's aunt why Theodore threatened her *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' The big explosion *See what Mick needs *Investigate Park corner (Clues: Pile of dirt) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken piece (Result: Piece of metal) *Analyze Piece of metal (10:00:00) *Quiz Ann about the murder weapon *Investigate Walter's apartment (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo of Theodore and Walter) *Ask Walter about the photo *Find out what Nataly is doing there *Assist Camilla D'oeuvre *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Flesh spree *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers (Result: Food sample) *Analyze Food sample (4:00:00) *Investigate Walter's dining room (Clues: Tray, Guns heap) *Examine Tray (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Cooking recipe) *Examine Guns heap (Result: Grenade) *Confront Walter about the grenade *Examine Tyler's laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyze Army footage (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 8 (1 star) 'Art Battles 8 - The Ex' *See what Mick wants to tell you *Investigate Park corner (Clues: Broken ball) *Examine Broken ball (Result: Soccer ball) *Examine Soccer ball (Result: Mick's ball) *Give Mick his soccer ball (Reward: 500 XP) *Tell Ann about Walter *Investigate Mick's house (Clues: Locked cage) *Examine Locked cage (Result: Open cage) *Give the cage to Ann (Reward: Burger) *Tell Nataly to calm down *Examine Faded note (Result: Adress) *Analyze Adress (3:00:00) *Investigate Walter's apartment (Clues: Teddy bear) *Give the teddy bear to Nataly (Reward: Camo outfit, Military star) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases